1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to toners and developers containing the toners for use in forming and developing images of good quality and gloss, and in particular to toners having novel wax components to provide the desired print quality and high gloss.
2. Description of Related Art
Emulsion aggregation toners are excellent toners to use in forming print and/or xerographic images in that the toners can be made to have uniform sizes and in that the toners are environmentally friendly. U.S. patents describing emulsion aggregation toners include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,370,963, 5,418,108, 5,290,654, 5,278,020, 5,308,734, 5,344,738, 5,403,693, 5,364,729, 5,346,797, 5,348,832, 5,405,728, 5,366,841, 5,496,676, 5,527,658, 5,585,215, 5,650,255, 5,650,256, 5,501,935, 5,723,253, 5,744,520, 5,763,133, 5,766,818, 5,747,215, 5,827,633, 5,853,944, 5,804,349, 5,840,462, and 5,869,215.
Two main types of emulsion aggregation toners are known. First is an emulsion aggregation process that forms acrylate based, e.g., styrene acrylate, toner particles. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,967, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, as one example of such a process. Second is an emulsion aggregation process that forms polyester, e.g., sodio sulfonated polyester. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,725, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, as one example of such a process.
Emulsion aggregation techniques typically involve the formation of an emulsion latex of the resin particles, which particles have a small size of from, for example, about 5 to about 500 nanometers in diameter, by heating the resin, optionally with solvent if needed, in water, or by making a latex in water using an emulsion polymerization. A colorant dispersion, for example of a pigment dispersed in water, optionally also with additional resin, is separately formed. The colorant dispersion is added to the emulsion latex mixture, and an aggregating agent or complexing agent is then added to form aggregated toner particles. The aggregated toner particles are heated to enable coalescence/fusing, thereby achieving aggregated, fused toner particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,828 describes a toner composition that includes a styrene/n-butyl acrylate copolymer resin having a number average molecular weight of less than about 5,000, a weight average molecular weight of from about 10,000 to about 40,000 and a molecular weight distribution of greater than 6 that provides excellent gloss and high fix properties at a low fusing temperature.
What is still desired is a styrene acrylate type emulsion aggregation toner that can achieve excellent print quality, particularly gloss, for all colors.